


The Camera Eye: The Chosen Ones

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [57]
Category: Royz, the GazettE, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiro and Subaru are still working on the pirate porn video and are about to have their first all-the-way time together on-camera – and then, Uruha brings then an interesting proposal for their next assignment . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz and Kiryu belong to BP Records, GazettE belongs to PS Company, I own the story only. Cameo appearance by another band at the end, who will have at least one member featured in future installments!

Subaru had to admit that he was truly enjoying himself making the pirate video – despite the frantic pace of shooting. First they’d been on a boat, then in a TV studio, then they went down to Okinawa for a few days of beach shots. (This had included one of Subaru’s biggest jobs of true acting yet – reaction shots to an orgy he wasn’t seeing. The actual orgy, featuring a lot of cameo players, was filmed the day the stars were on a flight back to Tokyo).

Now they were back in the TV studio, where Subaru had one last bit of business to shoot – and it was a very important one. In fact, it was the one he’d been the most eagerly anticipating throughout the process of filming.

He and Mahiro had avoided full penetrative sex until now. He’d told Mahiro about how he and MiA had their first time together on-camera, how it had made the scene that much more special for both of them – and viewers had reacted to the scene, with both critics and Twitter dwellers calling it one of the hottest of the year. (In fact, it had been topped in the awards only by Mahiro and Junji’s scene together – because the only thing hotter than two friends-with-benefits experiencing each other for the first time was two lovers having their first time together as a couple).

So, even during their foursome scene, they’d stopped short of “all the way” – there was a reason MiA had penetrated Subaru from the rear and Mahiro orally. And it seemed that Uruha was wise to what they were doing, too. He told Subaru, “We’ll let you rest and recover for a couple of days before we do your scene with Mahiro – so both of you can give it your all.”

Now, they were on the set waiting for the shoot to start. Subaru was in makeup, looking across the room at his friend – who was swishing his cutlass around. The scene did include a bit of sword action, since Mahiro’s character was supposed to have dragged Subaru’s into a tavern room at swordpoint. The actual sex was very much consensual, though – even if it was one of those “Show your loyalty by sleeping with me” moments of complete porn logic (or lack thereof).

Uruha walked up to Subaru as the stylists finished. “You look gorgeous,” he said. “Just like I thought you would.”

“Thanks!” Subaru said. “Mahiro had his makeup done already, so whenever you’re ready . . .”

“Actually, there’s something I need to talk to the two of you about before we start,” Uruha said.

Subaru looked confused. “Is everything all right?” he said. “We’re still going to shoot this scene today, aren’t we?”

“Oh, yes,” Uruha said. “What I want to talk to you about doesn’t concern this project – it’s about the next one.”

Mahiro walked over to the director. “What’s up?” he said.

“Well, you two remember the Aoi Presents project I talked about at our post-JAVAs meeting, right? The contest for aspiring porn filmmakers?”

Subaru and Mahiro exchanged looks. “Of course I remember it,” Subaru said. “Except what has it got to do with us?”

“It seems that Aoi wants the two of you to help judge it,” Uruha said.

The two young stars’ jaws nearly hit the floor. “Us?” Mahiro said. “Really?”

“Why did he pick us?” Subaru said. “I mean, why not Ruki or Kai or someone else of his level of experience?”

“He wanted the younger performers’ perspective,” Uruha said. “So he asked for the two of you.”

Of course, that wasn’t exactly the way it had really gone, but they didn’t need to know that . . .

* * *

_Two days before, Uruha had met with Aoi at his office – sometime between reviewing the rushes of the orgy and calling the managers of the TV studio to make sure they still had a couple more shooting days coming to them. (He’d had the rug pulled out from under him before when they’d been promised a third-party set and the owners had gone back on the deal. They’d ended up having to shoot in a love hotel – something Uruha didn’t like to do)._

_Aoi walked in all smiles and dressed to the nines. “Just came from a shoot,” he said. “A mainstream magazine wanted me to model.”_

_“Good,” Uruha said. “Any kind of recognition we can get outside the industry is always welcome.”_

_“Of course I get recognition,” Aoi said. “I’m a superstar. So when are we doing the contest?”_

_“Well, it’s already underway,” Uruha said. “The writers have been reviewing the submissions we’ve gotten so far – in between their writing duties, of course. Once they’ve narrowed it down to a top ten, those will be passed on to you . . .”_

_“Ten?” Aoi said. “I have to review ten videos?”_

_“The writers had to watch 40 videos, Aoi,” Uruha said. He suspected, though, that not all of them watched all of the videos – they divided the load three ways, every writer watched 10 or 11, then each one picked his two or three favorites from the batch he watched._

_“Can’t we have a second layer of judges?” Aoi said. “Like, that can cut the number of videos down to, oh, I don’t know, four?”_

_“Aoi, you’re supposed to pick three videos,” Uruha said. “That was the deal.”_

_“Well, okay, the second layer of judges can narrow it down to five, then. And I’ll throw out two of them and rank the remaining three.”_

_Uruha sighed. It was clear Aoi was trying to do as little on this project as he could get away with and still have his name on it. And the thing was – he WOULD get away with it. Because he was, in his own words, a superstar._

_“All right,” he said. “But we have to justify bringing in more judges. We already announced it as the writers pick and then you pick. Who do you have in mind to judge?”_

_“Who have you got?”_

_Uruha rubbed his temples. “We need to figure this out quickly, Aoi. I’m still trying to double-confirm that I’ll have the set for the Mahiro and Subaru scene . . .”_

_“That’s it,” Aoi said. “That’s your judges.”_

_“Who is?” Uruha said._

_“Those two guys you just said. Maharu and Subio.”_

_“Subaru and Mahiro,” Uruha corrected. “Why them?”_

_“Why not them? They’re young and hot, right?”_

_“Hotness is not why you pick judges for a contest, Aoi,” Uruha said._

_“It can’t hurt, right?”_

_“Okay, we’ll do this,” said Uruha. “We’ll say that they were brought in to add the younger perspective – how’s that?”_

_“That works!” said Aoi. “And when they narrow it down, I’ll watch the five they pick. Promise.”_

_“I’m holding you to it this time,” Uruha said._

_“Have I ever let you down?” Aoi said. “I’ll pick a winner that will knock you flat on your ass!”_

_Aoi did have a point – for all his diva behavior and bragging about being a superstar, he’d never really done anything disruptive. His videos all came out well and were made on time and within budget. There was no reason to believe he wouldn’t deliver on the final round of the contest as well._

_As for his choice of judges . . . he’d offer Mahiro and Subaru advice and input if needed. (He also wondered if Subaru had already seen some of the videos when Tomoya was watching them in order to judge the first round). Otherwise, he just had to trust them._

_It was yet another sign of how crazy things could get in this business._

* * *

“So we’re going to be judging the contest,” Subaru said as Uruha went to talk to the cameramen. “Wow. Just wow.”

“I wonder why he picked us?” Mahiro said. “You, I can see. You’re the company’s hot new star. I just got here.”

“You’re a star too, you know,” Subaru said. “You’re an award-winner. You have a string of hits. And besides . . .” He smiled, reaching for his friend’s hand. “You’re gorgeous, and you’re likable.”

“You think Aoi might have a thing for me?” Mahiro looked genuinely startled.

“He might,” Subaru said. 

“Which means he’s just as likely to have a thing for you, you know.”

“Ack!” Subaru nearly jumped out of his skin at that one. “I . . . I mean I don’t, um . . .” He glanced around, then leaned toward Mahiro and whispered, “I don’t like older guys. I mean, I don’t feel comfortable with them. Is . . . that bad?”

“Of course not. Just because you’re in porn, that doesn’t mean you have to like all guys. We have our types like everyone else – and older guys aren’t your type. Between you and me? I’d rather be with someone closer to my own age, too.”

“Have you ever had to be with someone who you didn’t feel attracted to? I mean, for a video?” Subaru said.

'Most of the work I’ve done is within Kiryu Video, and we’re a closed group. Although I know I’m lucky that way. Within Hard Candy proper, nobody had co-star approval most of the time except the top stars. They even had ‘gay for pay’ guys who were straight offscreen.”

Subaru shuddered. “I can’t imagine that. Either doing it with a guy I didn't want, or performing a scene with a guy who was ‘gay for pay.’”

“I can’t, either,” said Mahiro. “Knowing the man you’re with has no interest in you, doesn’t find you attractive, is only doing it for a paycheck . . . that’s got to be flat-out dehumanizing.” He squeezed Subaru’s hand. “I have the opposite of that today. I get to be with someone I’m attracted to on every level.”

“Mahiro . . .” Subaru felt his face flush. “I’m just so glad we’re going to be doing what we’re doing today. That we waited to do it on camera . . .”

“So am I,” Mahiro said. “It’s a special moment, just for us . . . and we get to look back on it later. Literally look back on it, by watching the video. And I think that Junji might be more eager to see the results than anyone. He keeps saying he wants to watch us together.”

“Mahiro,” Subaru said, quietly, “what’s going on between the four of us . . .the two couples . . . is unusual even for porn, isn’t it?”

“I try not to think about usual and unusual,” Mahiro said. “If it works for you? It works for you. And right now, I think we know what works for all of us.”

Subaru knew very well what he meant. He'd lost count of the number of times the four of them had been together, sometimes doing innocent things, sometimes ending up in bed – usually Mahiro with Subaru and Tomoya with Junji, but sometimes in a true four-way with everyone touching everyone else. And it all felt, well, _right_. Always.

Can a two-way relationship truly turn into a four-way? Subaru thought – and then quickly backpedaled from that. The whole idea was, well, outrageous. It would mean that it would have to be something that all four of them would truly want. It would mean twice as much chance for disaster, for one person to do something that threw the whole thing off and destroyed any tie all the boys built up between them . . .

No, it was better to keep things as they were – two sets of lovers having friends-with-benefits relationships with the other couple. Maybe there was less payoff in the end, but there also was far less risk.

“It does work for all of us,” Subaru said. “And that’s all that matters.”

Mahiro put an arm around Subaru and hugged him. “I’m glad I met you,” he said. “You restored a lot of my faith in the industry – outside my little group, that is.”

“I did?” Subaru said. 

Mahiro nodded. “Thanks to meeting you, I know now there’s good people in the industry outside Kiryu Video. I was actually kind of uneasy about the deal with PSC, even though I’d heard Uruha was a good guy. When I met you? It made me glad we did. It’s why I was able to open up entirely to Uruha, and the rest of the company.”

Subaru hugged him. “That . . . that means a lot.” He still remembered how he’d felt when Mahiro had poured out the story of what had happened to him at the JAVAs, how sick it had made him to encounter the truly dark side of the industry he’d come to call his home for the first time. “Nobody’s going to do that to you again, Mahiro. Nothing even close to that. I promise you with my heart and soul.”

“This is one reason I’m glad we’re judging the Aoi thing, actually,” Mahiro said. “The winners will be brought right away into an atmosphere right away where they’ll be supported and be surrounded by good people. They won’t go through what I did – or other guys at Hard Candy.”

“I just wonder what the contest videos will be like,” Subaru said. “Or the people behind them.” He was actually looking forward to meeting the winners, to making them comfortable in the industry – much like Yuuki, Yo-ka and MiA did for him.

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Mahiro said. “And also, we'll find out what it’s going to be like working with the great Aoi-sama on this thing.”

Subaru shuddered. “I hope he’s not the egotistical jerk I’ve heard he is. Yuuki can’t stand the guy.”

Uruha walked over to them. “All right,” he said. “I think we’re just about ready for you boys. Now, you remember the scene – we’re picking up right from the tavern scene we filmed before, when the Falcon” – Mahiro’s character – “held a sword on George and pulled him into a back room to discuss the matter in private. And that progresses to the Falcon showing George just how loyal he is – on the bed over there.”

“Porn logic,” Mahiro said with a smile. Only in a video like that would loyalty be proven with sex.

“But of course,” Uruha said. “Would we have it any other way? Okay, guys . . . here we go! Places!”

Subaru and Mahiro went out of the room – they were going to come through the door at the start of the scene. When Uruha yelled “Action!” they burst in and Mahiro shut the door behind them, removing the sword from Subaru's neck.

“Now,” Subaru said, reciting the written dialogue, “tell me again why a notorious pirate is willing to cooperate with a pirate hunter. Because I could put the cuffs on YOU right now and turn YOU in for the bounty.”

“Would you?” Mahiro returned the sword to Subaru’s neck. “Because I might have something to say about that. And I told you before – I hate Hawk. He stole half my crew. He got to every treasure we had a bead on.” He removed the sword again. “I will do anything it takes to bring him down – and that includes working with a pirate hunter. And if you promise me immunity, I will promise you loyalty.”

“Prove it,” Subaru said. “Prove your loyalty!”

“And how do you want me to do that?” Mahiro said, stepping closer to Subaru.

“If you want to prove you’re loyal, then kiss me,” Subaru said. “Kiss my cheeks and hand as a sign that you give me your word!”

“All right, then,” Mahiro said. He took Subaru’s hand, brought it to his mouth – and touched his lips to it, softly. Subaru’s eyes fluttered closed, his breathing getting a bit harder – partly because his character was supposed to be reacting to this, but partly just because what Mahiro was doing felt good. His lips were always soft, and gentle . . .

Mahiro paused, then kissed his way up the back of Subaru’s hand, his mouth a tender caress. Subaru flipped his hand over, and Mahiro kissed his palm, letting his tongue flick out to touch it, running it along the lines of his hand . . .

He moved upward, as if to kiss Subaru’s cheeks, but Subaru wrapped his arms around him instead, kissing him hard on the lips, pushing his tongue forward, Mahiro kissing back hungrily, their arms wrapping around each other, pressing their bodies close.

“I know how I’m going to show my loyalty,” Mahiro panted when the kiss broke, moving over to run his tongue over his ear. “I’m going to throw you over on that bed and give you a good, hard fucking.”

“Ooohh, yes,” Subaru moaned. “Yes . . .” (This little bit of dialogue was necessary to establish consent – Uruha definitely did not want anyone thinking George was being forced into this.)

The two broke apart, and Uruha yelled, “Cut!” That was their cue to get out of their clothes and on the bed – like most of the other scenes in this video, it would dissolve from the two of them making out to being on the bed (or wherever the couple in question was getting it on) already naked. They left their costumes scattered around the set – to indicate that the couple undressed in haste – and fell down on the bed, starting to kiss hotly again even before Uruha yelled, “Action!”

Mahiro quickly rolled Subaru over on his back, still kissing him hard, Subaru opening his lips to push his tongue toward his lover's in a way that the camera could clearly catch. They pulled back, looking into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

Subaru ran his hands down Mahiro's chest as he said, “I'm waiting for you.”

“Waiting for what?” Mahiro said.

“For your mouth . . . your hands . . . and your cock.” It wasn't scripted dialogue. It was what he was truly feeling at the moment.

“Then you're going to get it,” Mahiro said. “My mouth, you said . . .”

He quickly began to lick a trail down Subaru's body, moving down over his shoulders, down over his nipple, running around and around it, all the while looking up at the other man, at the expression of pleasure on his lovely face.

He moved lower, quickly licking down over Subaru's belly as Subaru sat up halfway to watch him, his eyes opening wide, his tongue flicking at his own lips in anticipation of what Mahiro was going to do to him next.

Mahiro didn't disappoint. He moved lower, and lower still, until his tongue touched the tip of Subaru's hardness, twirling around it, trying to touch and stroke every part of it, to bring every nerve ending to life and caress it. He was rewarded with a deep moan.

The lips parted and encircled that tip, moving down on it, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth and sucking. He quietly thought that Subaru felt so damn good in his mouth, almost like they were meant to fit together.

“Oh, God, yes,” Subaru moaned. “Suck me . .”

Mahiro did that eagerly, his mouth moving down and down until he was nearly deep-throating him. The moans got louder, the hands roaming his hair more urgent, pulling lightly at it, the small amount of pain just making Mahiro all that more eager.

His own cock was throbbing, and he was struggling to keep from rubbing against the sheets. He didn't want any kind of friction that didn't come from a part of Subaru's body.

Mahiro lifted his head. “And now, you said you wanted to feel my hands . . .” He reached next to the bed for the phial of lube-masquerading-as-oil on the nighttable. Never mind why it would be there – in porn, logic didn't apply in the heat of the moment.

He pushed Subaru's legs up and out, and the camera zoomed in for a view of his slicked finger penetrating the boy's ass, moving in and out slowly. His other hand wrapped around the base of Subaru's erection, starting to stroke him slowly, a gentle caress as opposed to the frantic stroking of earlier.

“Ohhh,” Subaru moaned. “You know what feels good . . .”

Mahiro pushed his finger in and out faster, adding a second. “Is this what you wanted?” he said.

“Yes,” Subaru said. “But I want more . . .”

“You want my cock.” The fingers in Subaru thrust faster, the hand wrapped around his hardness started a more even stroking. 

“Yes,” Subaru said in a breathless voice. “Please . . .” That was followed by a loud groan as the third finger slipped into him. “I need it so much . . .”

Mahiro pushed the fingers in deeper, stroking faster. “I need it, too,” he said. “Look at how gorgeous you are. I need to be deep inside you . . .”

The fingers slid out of Subaru, and Subaru moved to turn over – only to be stopped by Mahiro's hand. “No,” he said. “Stay like this.”

“Flat on my back?” Subaru raised his head again.

“Yes,” Mahiro said. “You'll see . . .”

And he pushed Subaru's legs up and back, until the thighs were almost touching the younger man's chest, and hooked the calves over his shoulders. Subaru gasped at the position – it wasn't one he was used to, it put him at the mercy of his lover entirely, and it made him feel like he was being completely possessed by Mahiro.

In short, it was exciting as hell.

Mahiro pushed in slowly, filling Subaru little by little, looking down at the younger man, at his sweet beauty, the way his eyes were tightly closed, his lips parted and panting . . . and his ass was open, oh-so-open to Mahiro's penetration . . .

He paused when he was in, letting Subaru get used to the sensations – and quite frankly, Mahiro also had to get used to all that tight heat, the feel of Subaru's whole body seeming to caress him. Then, he started to move, slowly and carefully at first, slipping through that channel as he pulled back, then quickly pushed back in. And with every thrust, he went deeper and deeper – to the point where he was beginning to feel like he was going to bury himself in his lover entirely.

If Subaru thought he was being completely possessed by Mahiro before, he was beginning to wonder where he ended and the other began now. He was being pressed into the mattress, his legs pushed against his body, and that cock was thrusting so deep and hard, pushing so far into him, fucking him so thoroughly that he felt like Mahiro had become the very core of him.

“Oh, God,” he panted. “Oh, God, yes, fuck me hard, fuck me deep . . .”

But then, Mahiro suddenly pulled out . . . much to Subaru's disappointment. The smaller man flipped onto his back on the bed, holding his arms out to Subaru . . 

Subaru got the message. Before, Mahiro was completely in control. Now, he was turning the control over to Subaru. He threw his leg over his lover's body, positioned himself, and moved down on that cock, fucking himself on it, pushing it into a channel already sensitive from the deep penetration of before.

Subaru began to move, to thrust, the camera capturing his torso glistening with sweat as he pumped up and down, the wonderful, hard thing sliding in and out of him, stimulating different nerve endings than it had in the earlier position.

He was completely lost in pleasure now, not caring about the cameras, wanting only to keep moving on that cock, to thrust against it, to feel it moving in and out of him. He looked down at Mahiro, at the way he was writhing beneath him, his nipples standing out from his chest as hard peaks, just inviting his touch . . 

So Subaru did just that, reaching down and caressing both buds with his fingertips as he thrust harder, faster, trying to get Mahiro as deep as he had been before, moaning loudly, not even aware of the kind of sounds he was making anymore.

Mahiro reached out, wrapping his hand around the base of Subaru's hardness, stroking it quickly, and Subaru felt his body tense, the coiled heat in his belly nearly bursting . . . he was close, so close . . .

Fingers caressing the tip of his erection did it. Subaru suddenly let out a cry, leaning back in a graceful arch, his entire body trembling as ecstatic shudder rushed through him. He was aware of the come pouring out of him and over Mahiro's hand.

Somehow, he managed to keep thrusting down hard, moaning for Mahiro to join him in ecstasy . . . and sure enough, Mahiro let out a loud cry, arching upward as he released himself, the orgasm hard and lntense.

Subaru flopped on top of Mahiro and the two kissed, holding tightly to each other, as the camera panned away to end the scene . . and Uruha yelled, “CUT!” They were still kissing as applause rang out through the room from the staff.

The two of them snuggled together, their breathing slowly returning to normal. “That was everything I wanted . . .and more,” Subaru said.

“Mmmm,” Mahiro murmured, still holding onto Subaru. Oh, God, he was never so glad that he was a switch. Getting to experience a hot ass like that, the feel of being so deep in him . . . and the knowledge that it was Subaru beneath him, then above him, this sweet, beautiful boy that he was making feel so good . . .

“We should go back to my place,” Subaru said, leaning his head on Mahiro’s chest and closing his eyes.

“What about the other two?” Mahiro said.

“We’ll call them, of course,” Subaru said. And they’d probably end up all eating dinner together tonight, too. But first . . .

“I want a little time alone with you,” Subaru said.

“Of course,” Mahiro replied. “Because that’s what I want, too.”

Uruha just let his actors have their quiet moment together – he just directed the crew to start breaking down. Sometimes, his stars needed that – especially when it became apparent that they weren’t really acting. Like now.

* * *

In a Starbucks not too far from the one where the PSC-affiliated actors and crew usually hung out, a young man with bright red and black hair – not to mention multiple facial piercings – eagerly rushed toward a table in the back.

“It’s sent off!” he said. “We just made the contest entry deadline – but we made it.”

“Yes!” said one of the four young men sitting there with cups in front of them – the one with the black hair combed back from his face. “You sure that was the last edit?”

“Absolutely sure,” said the first man. “It’s as good as it’s going to get. It’s too bad we can’t turn this in as an assignment, because it’s the best thing we’ve ever done.”

“Film schools frown on using pornos as projects,” said a third man, who had spiky black hair and was wearing an equally spiky jacket. “We turn that in, we’ll be thrown out. And I don’t want to tell my parents I wasted their tuition money to make a porno.”

“It doesn’t have our real names on it – does it?” said the fourth man, who had hair frosted a silvery color in the front.

“No,” said the first man. “I mean, our full names are on the contest application, of course, but nobody will see it but Aoi-sama – or whoever is doing the clerical work for him on this.”

“We came up with stage names already, anyway,” said the last man at the table, who had brown hair falling down in winglike waves on either side of his face. “That’s what’s on the video.”

“Precisely,” said the first man. “And the writing, directing and editing is all credited to our collective group name. That’s the one they’ll really remember.” He held up his cup – since his friends had gotten his beverage of choice already – in a toast. “So here’s to us – to Codomo Dragon – and our future as filmmakers! Who cares if it’s porn – it’s still film!”

The others all tapped their cups together in a toast, optimistic about what the future was going to hold for them. It was all up to Aoi now – and whoever his fellow judges might be.


End file.
